


A December to Remember

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, day 15 mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: Happy Daminette December !!! Hold on to your pants its going to be a long ride!! These are all from different universes and they are all going to be one-shots! Well maybe!! We will see :-). I hope you guys like these!
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 312





	1. Just a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im not going to be doing all of the days cause i'm lazy! but i hope you enjoy the ones i do!

Day One : Just a Friend

Damian and Marinette have been spending way too much time with each other, Occasional “hang outs”, Baking sessions, and the list goes on! Each second of the day, they were attached to the hip. If they hadn’t known they would have thought they were dating! Of course no one was mad at the idea of Marinette dating Damian, but everyone was so so confused. Someone had to eventually ask Damian the question. 

“So… Are you and Marinette dating?” Dick questioned. 

“Marinette? N-No she’s just a friend.” Damian stuttered.

The room that the two sat in quickly became silent but was quickly interrupted by Dicks’ obnoxious giggles. 

“You’re joking Demon Spawn! You are SO in love with her!” Dick said while trying to control his laughter.

“What? No! No I’m not in love with her! Why would you think of such a thing?” Damian yelled. 

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You always have this soft look on your face whenever you talk to her! You have never looked at someone like that!” Dick said.

“Ok so maybe I think she’s nice! and smart… and beautiful …. Oh my gosh I’m in love with Marinette.” Damian whispered.

“Finally he realizes it!” Dick said while leaving a stunned Damian. 

“Oh gosh I’m screwed.”


	2. Blind Date

“Aw come on Damian! You're going to have so much fun!” Dick yelped while helping Damian button up his dress shirt.

Dick saw the perfect opportunity to set up his pixie pop with his brother and he took it.

“I can't believe you convinced me to go on this blind date! I don’t even want to go on this stupid date! I don't even know how this girl looks, or how she acts! Knowing you, you’d probably try to hook me up with a crazy lunatic, AGAIN!” Damian sneered. 

“Don’t worry about that!" Dick said, waving off the idea with his hand. "Pixie pop is the cutest little thing you’ll ever see! She’s super sweet and kind! She’s not crazy I swear! And the other chick I set you up with? That was a one time thing! Sure I made a mistake *cough cough* which rarely ever happens, *cough cough* but trust me!” Dick cheered while patting his shoulder. “There! You’re all ready!”

“Pixie pop? Her name is pixie pop?” Damian said exasperated, and gave a questioning look towards his brother with eyes full of disgust.

“No! Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and don’t worry, you're going to love her! Everyone does!”

“Yeah, right.” He sighed while making his way to his car. If this is another lunatic I swear...

“Tikki! Where's my phone! I’m going to be late!” Marinette screamed while running around trying to gather her belongings and throwing it into her purse.

“It's right here, Marinette!” Tikki said while flying over to her and showing it to her.

“Thanks Tikki, Gosh I am so nervous! What happened if he doesn't like me? What happens if I'm overdressed? What happe-”

“Don't worry! He's going to love you trust me! Dick wouldn’t pair you up with someone that he wouldn’t trust would he?”

“Well last time if tried to hook me up with someone it didn’t go well…”

“Don't worry about Dick! That only happened once! And besides you look beautiful!”

“You really think so?” Marinette questioned while walking back to her vanity, and staring right into her mirror.

She was dressed in a light pink dress, that hugged her waist perfectly, Her hair was down in beach waves that stopped right at her shoulder, and her bangs were tucked under by two pearl clips. She gave a little spin on her black heels in the mirror.

“You look beautiful, Marinette.” 

“Thank you, Tikki.”

Marinette quickly checked her phone.

7:15. Oh gosh I have to meet Damian at the restaurant at 7:30! Way to go Marinette! Now you’re going to be late! In a panic she shoved her phone into her purse and ran out the door. 

“Bye, Tikki! Stay safe!”

“Bye, Marinette! Have fun!”

7:29

Where was she? It's about to be 7:30. They were supposed to meet at exactly-

“Damian?” A soft voice came from behind him.

He quickly spun around and was met by the cutest little thing.

Wow.. she is really cute, she looks just like an angel. Damian thought to himself. There stood pixie po- no Marinette.

“Marinette?” He questioned.

“Yup, that’s me! You must me Damian, Dick told me alot about you!” She said while offering her hand.

“Yes, that's me, it's nice to meet you Marinette.” Damian said while taking her offered hand and bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss to it.

Marinette blushed. Wow he's really handsome, she thought to herself. He was about a foot taller than her. He looks like a tree, my gosh! And his eyes! They were so green, greener than Adriens! Oh boy I could get lost in them! Thank you Dick, I swear never doubted you!

“Shall we?” Damian said while offering his arm.

“We shall.” Marinette smiled and took his arm into hers.

Let's see where the night takes us, both of them thought to themselves.

“Thank you for tonight Damian… I had an amazing time.” Marinette softly said while looking up to him.

“It's no problem Angel, I too had an amazing time.” 

“A-Angel?” Marinette stuttered.

“A-apologies if I come off as too forward. You just remind me of an angel.” Damian said while rocking on his heels.

“Aw thats so sweet! Thank you Dami.” Marinette said.

“It's n-no problem!” Damian wanted to hit his head into a wall from his stuttering.

They both stood at Marinette’s doorway awkwardly not wanting to leave. 

“Well good night, Marinette. I'll call you later, ok?” Damian said, while running his hand through his slicked back hair.

“Yes of course! Good night, Dami!” Marinette smiled.

As Damian turned around, Marinette quickly grabbed his hand.

“Wait!” Marinette yelped. “I-I…” 

She practically flung herself towards Damian and placed the softest kiss on his cheek.

“OkbyeDamiGoodnight!” Marinette rushed out while running into her apartment. 

What just happened. He thought. Damian held a hand to his cheek before walking away with a lovesick smile plastered on his face.

Bonus :

Dick: Sooo.. Did the date go well?

Damian: Yes it did, and you were right. Marinette is fucking adorable.


	3. Decorating

Dang that tree is huge. Marinette thought to herself. “How the heck are we going to be able to decorate this christmas tree?” Marinette questioned. Seriously this tree was HUGE. I know the manor is huge but wow! 

“And why is it so big? I know the manor is huge.. But this is too much.” Marinette said.

“Bruce likes to go big, But I don’t know how you guys are going to decorate that tree..” Jason whispered.

“We can bring in ladders!! Or.. Or we can hop on top of each others shoulders! You know like a human ladder! ” Dick cheered. 

“I don’t think we would have big enough ladders…” Marientte trailed off while trying to find a more easier and SAFER plan. 

“And your second thought was probably the most stupidest thing I have ever heard from you.” Damian sneered. Marinette playfully hit him in the chest. “Knock it off Dami!”

“Hey! That’s not nice Demon Spawn! I don’t see you trying to help us in this situation!” 

“Well maybe if you would stop acting childish I would be able to say something.” 

“Boys… Calm down. Dick thank you for the amazing ideas! But I'm going to have to go with Damian on this one…. I like the creativity though!” Marinette smiled.

“Well do you have any ideas Marinette?” Jason teases 

“Well… Now that I think about it… We could probably change into our suits, and maybe that would help?” Marinette questioned. 

“Wait.. That’s actually a smart idea.” Tim said. 

“I liked my idea better…” Dick trailed off.

“ Hey Nightwing! Can you throw me the tinsel!” Ladybird yelled from on top of the tree.

“Here you go!” Nightwing screamed while throwing said tinsel towards Ladybirds direction.

“Thanks!” Marinetted said while spinning around the tree and landing right next to Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin.

“And done!” Marinette chirped.

“Not quite Angel, you forgot to put the star on top of the tree.” Damian softly said while handing the tree topper into Marinette's hand.

“Why don’t we put it on together?” Marinette softly said

“I like that idea.” Marinette said while placing her hands around Robins neck.

“You ready?” Damian said while pulling her close to his chest.

“Mhm”

“Hold on Angel.”

Robin gently threw his grappling hook to the top of the tree and lifted them up off of their feet.

“Are you ready Angel?” Damian said softly

“Yes Robin.” Marinette said. They both pulled away from each other and held onto the star tree topper and placed it on the top gently.

“Merry Christmas Habibti.” Damian whispered before pulling Marinette into a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Dami.” Marinette said against his lips.

“Ew! Go get a room!” Nightwing screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this is so short

Player 1 has entered the ring! Please choose your character!

“You are so going down!” Marinette cheered while jumping onto the couch. 

“Ya right!, As if i'm losing too you.”

“You better watch that mouth of yours mister! I’m the greatest at this game!” 

“Im sorry Angel, but you are going down.”

“Sure, That’s what they all say.”

So basically… Damian lost about 24 rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III, while Marinette won all 24 of them.


	5. Fire

“Come under the blanket Angel, It will make you feel much better.” Damian whispered while pulling Marinette into his lap. Cold he thought. She was shaking, begging to be held.

“M-Ok,” Marinette whispered while yawning.

“How are you feeling Habibti?” Damian questioned while stroking her hair.

“Much better, and much warmer, thanks to the fire you made.”

Marinette gave Damian quite a scare when she collapsed during patrol. This hasn't happened before, but she had mentioned whenever it became unbearably cold she would go into hibernation mode. He didn't think any of it, He thought she was just over exaggerating. But oh boy was he wrong. When she practically collapsed right in front of him, he entered into panic mode.

“Ladybird? Ladybird can you hear me?” Robin says. They were both in charge of patrol that night, but got separated because someone reported a robbery, and Ladybird insisted that she went to deal with it.

“Im here, I’m just getting cold. But don’t worry I will meet you back at our usual spot soon ok?” Ladybird said while shivering. 

“Ok. Stay safe, and reach out for me it you need back up.” Robin said into the coms.

“I will.”

An hour. A complete hour has gone by, and Robin was getting irritated. Where was she? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Damian thought to himself.

“S-sorry for taking so long. It- It got cold.” A soft voice said behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw his Angel collapsed onto the ground.

“Ladybird!” Robin screamed. He quickly ran to her side and brought her to his chest. She was covered in bruises and scratches. Her skin was dangerously pale. 

“Angel? Are you ok?” Robin questioned. But didn’t receive an answer.

Did she get hurt? I don’t see any blood, only small bruises. Damian thought to himself. Damian quickly was knocked out of his thoughts when his fallen angel snuggled closer to him. I-Is she asleep? The rise and fall of her chest said it otherwise.

“Oh my god she’s hibernating.” Damian said under his breath. I thought she was joking about that. “Let's get you back to the manor, and to get you warmed up.” Damian whispered and she responded by snuggling even closer to him.

“You know if you weren't in hibernating mode I would have thought that was cute.”

32 hours. Marinette has been sleeping for 32 hours. Tim was checking her vitals frequently but that didn't help Damian at all. Damian was about to go insane. All he could do was cuddle his unconscious girlfriend. 

Right around the 38 hour, Damian felt movement in his bed. He flinched, quickly turning around and facing Marinette.

“Angel?” 

“M-Dami? W-Where am I?” Marinette questioned while looking around the dark room.

“Oh gosh you are ok, We are back at the manor.” Damian said before pulling Marinette into a bone crushing hug. 

“O-oh ok… What happened?” Marinette questioned.

“You collapsed during patrol Angel. You gave me quite a scare today,” Damian whispered while placing a feather light kiss on top of her hair. “Please don’t do that again. I couldn’t bare losing you.”

“Im sorry, I didn't know it would happen.” Marinette said while warmth took over her, and burrowed into Damians chest.

“Its ok Angel, I'm just glad that you are alright, Now rest please, You need it”

“Good night Damian, I love you.”

“Good night Marinette, I love you too.” Damian said while one again placing a kiss to her hair.

They both drifted to sleep in each other's embrace, while the fire slowly burned out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe i decided to make a song fic ! the song is called trees and its by twenty one pilots aka my babes :D

I know where you stand silent in the trees. And that's where I am silent in the trees.

“Marinette! Where are you?” Damian screamed, while frantically trying to find his beloved.

Oh he was running, Oh boy he was running, His legs felt like pure jelly, threatening to collapse at any moment. But he couldn’t stop searching. He had to much sure she was alright. 

She was hurt. Those classmates of hers are going to get it.

Why won't you speak? Where I happen to be Silent In the trees Standing cowardly.

He heard a sniffle. “Marinette? MARINETTE.” He screamed. “PLEASE ANSWER ME IM HER-”

There she sat under a tree hugging her knees .

“Marinette?” He questioned, while moving closer. He dropped down onto his knees. She flinched. She was scared. “Hey, Hey, it's alright. It's me Damian.” He said softly.

“Dami?”

I can feel your breath I can feel my death I want to know you I want to see I want to say Hello Hello Hello Hello.

“I'm here Angel.” He said while pulling her into a warm hug.

“Damian.” She sobbed. “I-Im so sorry. They- They called me names! They told me I was worthless! I - I can't do this anymore” She cried out jumping into his arms.

“It's alright, Angel. We’ll be alright.” He said while kissing her softly.

Marinette was having a pretty good day, right until she stepped foot into her classroom. No one acknowledged the fact that she walked in. She slowly walked up to her seat and placed her things onto the ground, before placing her head onto the cold desk. Oh gosh she was tired. That night she had to wake up at 3 am. 3am for a freaking akuma that took her two hours to defeat. And plus after that she couldn't go back to sleep. She was running on little to no sleep. She slowly drifted off the sleep but was suddenly awakened by a hand slamming her desk.

“Girl what is wrong with you.” Alya sneered.

Oh great! There goes my peaceful morning! Marinette thought to herself. Alya Cesaire was talking to her. Her ex best friend that left her to go with the liar named Lila Rossi.

“Excuse me?” Marinette questioned.

“Oh don't act dumb. We all know you ruined Lilas sketches last night.” Alya said. 

“Well Alya, for your information, I was studying all of last night. I was at my house all night. So please don't lie to yourself.

“Me? Lying to myself? Please!” She laughed. You are the one lying! Lila worked really hard on that! Apologize to her right now!” Alya screamed.

“I’m not going to apologize to that liar. I did nothing wrong. So please leave me alone.” Marinette said calmly.

“Lila isn’t the liar ! YOU ARE.” Alya screamed.

“Ya how could you say all those mean things to lila! She has been nothing but mean to you!” Alix said while jumping in.

“M-Marinette how could you! I-I worked so hard on those designs, and yo- you ruined them! I know you were jealous but still! I can't believe you!” Lila cried while throwing herself onto Alyas shoulder.

“Not cool dude.” Nino whispered while comforting Lila.

“That's it! I have had enough of you!” Alya screamed right before smacking Marinette right in her face and pushing her to the ground.

“You're utterly trash! We don't need you spreading hate! You ARE worthless.” Alya screamed.

W-Worthless? Was she really worthless?

Tears built up in her eyes as she quickly stood up from the ground and ran out of that classroom.

I have to get out of here. She thought to herself. She ran out of the school yard as quickly as she could. She didn’t know where she was running but she still kept going. She wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped and fell right into the arms that she knew so well.

“Woah Angel! You almost fell! You left your pencil pouch at your house and I came to give it to yo- Wait.. Are you crying?” Damian questioned.

“I'm sorry! ``I have to go!” Marinette screamed before running off into the distance.

“Wait Angel! What’s wrong!” Damian said while running after her.

There they sat underneath the tree holding onto each other for dear life.

Damian slowly pulled away and cupped Marinette's face while wiping away her dried tears.

“Your classmates are the literal definition of trash. I’m sorry that they treated you like that Angel. You are not worthless. You are amazing, and you mean the world to me.I love you so much.” Damian whispered before kissing her temple softly.


	7. Dancer AU

One would describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng as a silly, clumsy, and dumb baker girl. But she was quite the opposite on stage with her Damian. She was elegant, graceful, extremely confident, and utterly gorgeous. She was amazing.

The same goes with Damian Wayne. Damian was seen as the ice prince of Gotham. He was cold, no dangerously cold. He wasn’t nice. Nice wasn’t his thing. But as soon as he met his new dance partner Marinette, his world flipped right upside down.

Dancing with her, made him so happy. He felt like he was floating on cloud 9. Dance competitions to dancing at clubs. He cherishes those moments with his Angel. The pair were perfect for eachother. They were unstoppable.

“Dami! Look at what I found!” Marinette said while jumping in his lap.

“What is it love,” Damian whispered before pulling Marinette closer to his chest.

“It’s our photo album! Look! All of our dance competitions and nights out are here!” Marinette chirped while flipping through it.

“Look Dami! It’s our first competition that we won together! Do you remember?” Marinette asked.

“How could I forget? That’s when I realized I was in love with you Angel.”

Beginning of Flashback

It was a cold and damp morning in Paris. Yet it was still so gorgeous. Even after a nasty storm, the birds were still chirping. I wish it was always this quiet. Damian thought to himself before being interrupted by Marinette charging into his room.

“Jesus Marinette! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Damian joked.

“Sorry Damian! But we have to get ready! We can’t be late. Here you go! I got you some coffee and a cookie! Eat up we have to be down by the theater in an hour! I left your costume on the chair. I’ll see you soon!” Marinette chirped.

“Oh and Damian?” Marinette questioned.

“Yes Marinette?”

“Good morning.” Marinette smiled before rushing out the door.

Gosh she’s adorable. Wait what.

“Dami! Over here!” Marinette yelled from backstage.

Damian quickly turned around and was left in shock. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a flowy dress that stopped right past her knees. It was light pink. Her favorite color. Her hair was down in lovely curls that suited her face perfectly. God she looked perfect.

Damian practically ran up to her. “You look gorgeous Angel.” Damian said.

“A-Angel?” Marinette choked.

“I-I uh Yes! You look like an angel in that outfit of yours …Ahah” Damian stuttered. What the heck is wrong with me .

“Oh! Thank you! You look amazing as well… Just one thing.” Marinette said while stepping up to him and fixing his tie. “Now you’re good, Have you warmed up?” Marinette questioned.

“I-I Warm up! Yes yes of course!” Why the heck am I stuttering. Damian thought to himself but was knocked out of his thoughts when a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

“Dami? Are you alright?” Marinette questioned staring up at her .

Blue… So Blue…

“Hello? Earth to Damian? Is anyone there?” Marinette said while waving a hand in front of his face.

“Huh? Oh! S-sorry! I’m just a bit nervous?” Damian said.

“Oh it’s ok! Don’t worry we got this!” Marinette yelped.

“Yes of course.”

Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne to the stage.

“You alright Dami?” Marinette asked while offering her hand.

“I have never been better Angel.” Damian whispered before intertwining their hands together.

Every move they made were in sync. Everything was perfect. They were on beat. They were one.

We would like to welcome back the following pairs back to the stage…. Amelie Rose and Francis John, Dottie White and Jay Smith … and Finally Marinette Dupain-cheng and Damian Wayne.

“We did it! We made it to the top three!” Marinette cheered before pulling Damian in for a bone crushing hug.

“We sure did Angel, Now let’s go. We have a trophy to claim.”

Ladies and Gentlemen… The winners of this competition is ….. Marinette Dupain-cheng and Damian Wayne! Congratulations you too!

“W-we did it!” Marinette said right before jumping into his arms. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

End of flashback

“That was a fun day.” Marinette said before placing the scrapbook to the side and snuggling closer to her husband.

“Dami?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

“I love you more Angel.”


	8. Robin Hood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically i skipped this day LOL

ahaha me skipping this day?? no!! ..... unless??


	9. Soulmate AU

An invisible red thread connects those destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break.

Marinette read on her phone while taking a late evening stroll at the park. Gosh I wish I had a soulmate, She thought to herself. The average age to meet your soulmate was at 15. She was 18. Marinette sighed and sat down at a park bench, and whipped out her sketchbook. Some time passed, and Marinette was interrupted by a large dog running up to her and sitting right next to her.

“Oh my goodness! Why aren’t you a cutie!” Marinette said while reaching out to check his collar.

“Titus? Awe what a cute name!” She chirped which earned her a big o’l lick to the cheek.

“Where’s your owner, Titus?” Marinette questioned, which Titus replied with a bark, and began to pull Marinette to her feet.

“Woah Boy! Slow down.” Titus was basically dragging Marinette while running around the park.

“Titus! Titus slow down!” A voice said from in front of them, Titus went charging towards him, causing Marinette to run right into him and pushing them both right into the ground.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry-” Marinette said while looking right into his eyes. Green. She thought to herself. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn’t even notice the red string illuminating around them.

“Miss? Are you alright? You took quite a tumble.” The stranger said knocking her out of her thoughts.

“I-Im fine!” Marinette stuttered. Why am I stuttering? Gosh why do I feel so warm?

“Well that's something new.” The stranger said while touching the red string. I guess you’re my soulmate.” He chuckled.

“Huh” Marinette said while looking up at the string.

“Oh my goodness! You're my soulmate!” Marinette gushed.

“I’m Damian, Damian Wayne.” Damian said while chuckling

“Marinette, Im Marinette.” She smiled.

As you can tell : I GAVE UP.


	10. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which damian spoils his angel with love!!!

“Angel, I have something for you, Can you come down?” Damian said from the end of the staircase that their home.

“Sure thing Dami!, Let me just finish sewing the last stitch on this dress ok?” 

“Ok love, I’ll be waiting.”

Marinette and Damian have been living together for about 8 months. But they have been together for about 2 years. The both loved each other dearly but they have been both drifting away slowly. Due to Marinette attending college, and working with Damian, her life has been quite busy. Damian noticed how closed off Marinette was getting with all her tasks that she had been juggling, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to spoil the heck out of his beloved Angel. And maybe ask an important question?

First he started off by clearing her schedule for the next day. Then they'll see how the rest of the day unfolds.

Louds thumps coming down the stairs knocked Damian out of his thoughts. He quickly turned around to see his Angel trip and fall right into his arms.

“Woah! Are you alright?” He questioned while scanning for injuries.

“Im fine! Sorry about that, I guess im still clumsy… Anyways! What is it that you want to tell me?”

“Well.. I know that you have been working really hard lately and I have noticed that we have started to drift apart… And I decided that we should go out tomorrow. Just the two of us. I-Is that ok?” Damian asked while rubbing his neck. Gosh why was he so nervous?

“Awe Dami! You shouldn't have! You’re so sweet!.” Marinette gushed before pulling Damian into a bone crushing hug.

“It's not problem Angel.” He said while patting her head. “Now go to sleep, we are leaving around 11.” 

“Ok Dami! Good night.” She said while placing a quick kiss to her cheek before running off.

Damian woke up bright and early that morning. Though he hates leaving his Angel, he had to get ready for this day. God he loved waking up to her beautiful face every morning. 

Damian slowly unraveled away from Marinette’s grip and tiptoed out of their shared room, and made his way to the kitchen to make his angel some breakfast. (IN THIS AU HE CAN COOK OK? LET ME HAVE THIS.)

A pleasant smell filled the room, waking up Marinette. She slowly removed the blanket that was covering her face and saw her boyfriend holding a tray full of food.

“Good morning beloved. How did you sleep?” Damian asked while walking over to her bedside and placing down the tray.

“I slept good.. Dami what’s this? I didn’t know you knew how to cook! Everything looks so good.” Marinette chirped. The tray was filled with different kinds of fruits, in the center of it laided a stack of pancakes topped with strawberries and blueberries. Her favorite! And at the side was a red rose that sat in a small vase.

“It's breakfast, now eat up! We have a big day for us!” He said while cutting a piece of the pancake and feeding it to he. “So how is it?”

“It's really good Dami! Thank you!”

“No problem Angel.”

They were out of the house around 11:30 am. Damian was a nervous mess. He just wanted his Angel to have a peaceful day but he couldn’t get his mind off of the velvet box that sat in his left pocket. What happens if she says no? What happens if this breaks this relationship? What happen--

“Dami? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked while placing her hand onto his shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Nothing wrong, Now lets go I have something special planned.” He said before taking her hand.

“Ok… Where are we going?” Marinette questioned.

“It's a surprise Angel.”

“Ughhh”

They both arrived at a small little park that rested in the middle of Gotham City. Damian softly placed his hands over Marinette’s eyes, and she jumped. “Its ok Angel, Trust me.”

Damian slowly walked them over to a decorated gazebo, that was floating on top of water. It was beautiful, The night before he made his brothers help his decorate it with Marinette’s favorite flowers, Sunflowers. He slowly lifted his hands away from her. 

“Open your eyes, Angel.” Damian softly said before placing a soft kiss to her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

“Damian.. Did you do all of this-For me?” Marinette stuttered.

“Yes Angel.”

Marinette’s eyes quickly filled with tears, and she flung herself towards him.

“Angel? What's wrong! Do you not like it?” He questioned.

“N-No not at all! I love it! I-Its just that… No one has ever did something like this for me… Thank you Damian.” 

“It’s no problem Angel, Now let’s go have some fun ok?”

They both spent the rest of their afternoon playing in the grass that surrounded them. They played multiple rounds of tag, frisbee, and many more games. By around 6, they were worn out. They were both lying down on their picnic blanket. Now or Never.

“Angel?” Damian said nervously. Gosh he was sweating bullets.

“Yes Dami?” 

He slowly sat up and faced her.

“Marinette, My Angel, My beloved, Thank you for making me a better person, Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you, Thank you for taking care of my wounds after battles, You are so sweet, beautiful, kind, and generous. Words cannot describe how much I love you. I want to be there for you, I want to comfort you after a long day at work, I want to care for you when you are sick, I want to be there when you wake up, because gosh you are amazing, you deserve the whole world and I’m trying to give it to you.” Damian said while pulling out the velvet box and dropping down on one knee.

“Angel… Will you marry me?” 

“Y-Yes!” Marinette screamed while jumping into his arms. “I love you so much Dami.”

“I love you more.”


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super short!

Snow. God did Damian hate snow. Everywhere you went was either (1) freezing or (2) wet and slippery. He hates the feeling of being cold even though he is called the ice prince. But on the other hand it gives him an excuse to cuddle up real close to his beloved girlfriend.

Ever since his girlfriend, Marinette, had become the new savior of Paris, her ladybug tendencies have kicked in. She had the sudden urge to eat flowers, and if Damian weren't there to stop her, he knew damn well she would have eaten a whole bunch of them! 

Whenever they wanted to go out, Marinette would have to be bundled up in about 4 layers. She looked like a literal burrito. Even though it was super cute, Damian was still worried.

“Dami.. I'm cold.” Marinette whined.

“I know angel, But your already bundled up and there's nothing more that we can do.” Damian said. Gosh he hated seeing her like this.

“Can you hold me?” Marinette said while giving him her prize winning puppy dog eyes.

“Now, You know I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes, Move over Angel.”

“Yay!”


	12. Animals

Day 12 : Animals 

It was a late afternoon in Paris, when Marinette and Damian sat underneath a landpost at their favorite park. Marinette was sketching at the time, and Damian was watching his girlfriend with admiration, when they heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. 

Damian quickly jumped up and went in front of Marinette to protect her from this.

“Stay Back, Angel.” Damian sneered.

Suddenly a small little black cat jumps out from the bush and walks around the pair.

“Awww Dami look!” Marinette said while picking up the cat and petting it.

“Isn't it cute!” “I don't see a collar… Ohh do you think we can keep him! Please Dami! I always wanted a cat! Please!” Marinette begged.

“Angel.. I don't know what your parents would think if you brought a random cat to your house.”

“They don't have to know…”

“I don’t think this plan is going to work Angel..”

“Of course it's going to work! Just trust me!”

The plan was simple. Marinette was going to hide the cat underneath her shirt, and to quickly run back into her room. How hard can it be?

“Maman! Papa! Hihowareyouokbye!” Marinette screamed while racing to her room.

“Hello Marinette and Damian! Would you guys like some pasta- Hey, where are you going!” Sabine screamed from the stairs.

“Nothing Everything is fine!” Marinette said while clutching her stomach.

“Well that was weird.”

Marinette and Damian quickly ran up the stairs and flopped down onto her chaise. Marinette lifted up the shirt and the cat slowly walked out and joined them onto the chaise.

“Dami, you stay here with him, while I find some blankets for him ok?” Marinette asked.

“Are you sure Angel? Do you need any help?” 

“I’ll be fine, Just make sure he doesn’t break anything.”

Marinette slowly went downstairs and dodged her parents. I don't know why Damian thought this was a bad idea! Everything is going to pas-- Marinette jumped back when a hand smacked the door of the guest room she was heading into closed. Oh no.

“What do you think youre doing Missy?” Tom questioned.

“I-I was getting blankets! For a fort Damian and I are building? Ya that!” Nice one Marinette.

“Are you lying?”

“N-No! I would never.”

“Ok then! Have fun!” Tom said before walking away. 

Marinette quickly went into the room and gathered all the pillows and blankets she could find, and ran upstairs. Hopefully her parents don't suspect a thing.

When Marinette entered her room, she was blessed with the sight of her boyfriend snuggling up with the cat. Marinette quickly ran up to the chaise to join them.

“Hi Dami Im back!” Marinette said before placing a blanket on top of them.

“Welcome Back.” He said while turning to face his angel. “What are we going to do about the cat?” He asked.

“Well… I think we should keep him for the night.. And maybe name him? Is that ok?” Marinette questioned.

“I think that's a good idea. Do you have any ideas?” 

“I was thinking.. Maybe snowflake?”

“I like that.. Snowflake come here.” Damian said expecting not to get an answer, but recieved a little meow from their cat.

“Aw! So cute!” Marinette said while picking Snowflake up and placing a small kiss to his nose.


	13. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god she's fucking dead

“Ladybird is down. I repeat Ladybird is down.” Nightwing said through the comms.

“I'm fine… In-need Robin, I..Im in the back alleyway… Please hurry.” Ladybird said quietly.

It hurt to breathe. Everything hurts, She thought to herself. She looked down at where she was stabbed at, blood was everywhere. She couldn't breathe.

A small thump was heard that knocked her out of her thoughts. She tried to push herself up but fall right back down. She was stabbed right in the middle of her chest.

The night was calm, everyone was patrolling in different parts of town. This was Ladybird’s first patrol alone in Gotham, she thought she could handle it. But I guess.. She was wrong. She was ambushed. A strange figure pushed from behind and sent her to the ground.

“Ah!” She screamed.

“Ladybird is everything ok?” Robin questioned.

“I’m fine, Just an ambush. I can deal with it.” 

“Are you sure? I'm near the area.” Nightwing chirped.

“I’m fine. Just continue to patrol.”

Oh boy was she wrong. Whoever this was knew her every move. She was slowly backed up into a wall. She couldn’t escape. She was trapped.

“Well Well Ladybird..No Ladybug Looks like you ran out of luck.” He whispered. 

“C-Chat?” Ladybird questioned.

“Hello and goodbye M’Lady.” He said before stabbing her right in the middle of her chest.

“Ladybird!” Someone screamed from behind her. She slowly turned her head around and saw Robin.

“R-robi..” She whispered.

He quickly ran to her side and sharply inhaled. “What happened?” He asked worriedly.

“A-Ambushed.” She said.

Oh gosh she was pale. Deadly pale. She was shaking out of fear, or because of how much blood she had lost.

“You're going to be ok Angel. Just breathe with me.” He said while applying pressure to her wound.

She winced and bounced back a little bit. “I-Im scared Dami.” Ladybird cried.

“Hey! Look at me. You're going to be ok. We are going to take you to the hospital to fix you right up! Dont worry youre going to be ok.” Robin said while cupping her face.

“I-I love you Robin.” She said before closing her eyes for the last time.

“Angel… No..” Damian cried.

Two Months Later

It had only been two months since the accident, and nothing has changed. Everyone was silent. No one talked. Their sunshine was gone. Chat Noir. The one that murdered her was sent to prison, where he would be staying for a long time.   
“Damian… We have to go. Say goodbye for now.” Jason said while patting his shoulder.

“I’ll meet you guys in the car. Give me five minutes.”

“Ok. See you soon.” Jason said while walking away.

“I miss you Angel. I'll see you soon.” Damian said before walking away from his Angels tombstone.


	14. Power Swap

Damian with the ladybug miraculous and marinette with the black cat miraculous cue shenanigans and cute nicknames and teasing.

“Ladybird and Nightcat do you copy?” Batman questioned. They had gone missing for awhile during patrol. So he had to figure out what was going on.

“We are here. We… Just had a little bit of a mix-up.” Ladybird said nervously.

“What do you mean mix-up?” Batman snapped. I sure if one of these kids did something stupid i’m going to-

“It’s our miraculouses.” 

Oh no.

“What do you mean it’s about your miraculouses. I swear if you two lost them I wi-” He was caught off guard when sounds of giggles came through the coms.

“Are you giggling. This is not funny Ladybird. This is serious.” Batman sneered.

“I-Its just that... We kinda.. Did a kwami swap.” Ladybird whispered.

“You did a what now?” Batman questioned.

“Its when you switch miraculouses.” Nightcat said.

“Now why would you two do that?” Batman said. I swear these two are too much to handle sometimes.

“We.. We got bored.” Ladybird softly said. 

“So, you two are trying to tell me that, while you guys were supposed to be watching out for crime. You guys thought it would be a great idea to fool around?” Batman said.

“Yes…” Both of them said.

“You two are too much sometimes… You two report back to the Batcave, well talk about this later.” Batman said. He really wasn’t going to talk to them, he just wanted to see his son in the catsuit.

“Oh my gosh! Damian you look so cute!” Jason screamed while running up to his brother.

“I do not look cute.” Damian sneered. I can't believe I agreed to this.

Damian’s new outfit was just like his costume as Robin, but instead of looking like a traffic light, his suit was all black, with the signature cat ears, tail, and bell.

“I think you look super cute kitten.” Ladynoire said while placing a small kiss on his cheek.


	15. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE/MENTIONS OF SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read at your own risk

If only Damian had met Marinette earlier, she would still be alive.

If only Marinette's classmates actually believed her instead of that liar. She would still be alive.

It was suicide. Marinette took her own life due to bullying. All her friends had left her behind. No one wanted to be next to her, no one wanted to breathe the same air as her.

She said she was fine. Everyone believed her. No one thought twice about it. Except Damian.

“I’m fine Damian, Don’t worry about me. I’ll be ok.” Marinette said. 

“I know you’re not ok. I can see it in your face. Please tell me what’s wrong, Angel. I’m worried.” 

“Im ok really Damian.”

“No you’re not! I can tell angel. You have been isolating yourself. You have been losing weight! Im worried. Please let me help you.” Damian begged.

“My classmates.. T-They hate me! Lila really did it…” Marinette trailed off.

“W-What did she do?” Damian questioned.

“About a month ago, I was in the bathroom and Lila happened to be in their too. I confronted her about her lies, and she threatened to take all my friends away. Even Adrien. I thought she was joking. But she did it.” Marinette cried. She sunk in and landing on to the ground.

“I-I can't do this anymore Dami! Everyone hates me! I don’t know what to do.” She cried.

Damian watched as his Angel fall to the ground. He quickly;t caught her and cradled her. “Angel.., Its ok.” Damian said while running his hands through her hair.

“P-please don't leave me too! I-I couldn't bear losing you too.” She choked.

“I will never leave you.”

Damian held the note in his hand. This is the thing Damian would ever receive from his Angel. 

6-30 

Dearest Damian,

If you are reading this, I am no longer alive. I'm sorry that I’m writing this, All the memories come back and I remember all the little things about you that I’m gonna miss. Like telling you good night or kissing the top of your head. I'll always be there. Please never forget about me. I love you so much. Goodbye my dearest love. 

Love you always,  
Signed  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He couldn’t breathe. The love of his life was gone because of her classmates. How could he let this happen?

Six Months Later.

After months are battling with lawyers, Lila Rossi was finally sent to jail for all the damage she has caused to Marinette. Her other former friends were charged with slander, and the list goes on. But that didn't help Damian one bit. All he wanted was his angel. But he'll never see her again.


	16. Hogwarts AU

so basically I skipped this day LOL IM SORRY


	17. Baking

Baking. Damian knew just about nothing about baking. How the heck were his brothers and him supposed to bake holiday cookies?

“Wait… What are we even making?” Jason questioned.

“Apparently Marinette wants us to make christmas cookies while she’s shopping for gifts.” Tim said.

“Curse pixie pop! She knows we can’t bake.” Jason screamed.

“Well we can at least try…” Damian said before reaching for a cookbook on top of a shelf.

How hard can this be?

In the two hours of them actually trying to bake the kitchen was in shambles. Flour was all over the walls. Failed attempts of cookie dough were spewed across the countertops making everything extremely sticky. You can see Jason and Dick slipping and sliding across the floor due to the whole egg carton Damian dropped by accident.

“What's going on in here Masters Damian?” Alfred simply said.

“Thank goodness you're here Alfred! Save us from this nightmare!” Jason yelled before hugging him tightly.

“Marinette asked us to make holiday cookies… And it didn't go well.” Damian said.

“Well Master Damian, I think it's a good time to teach you how to bake.”

I wonder how the boys are doing. Marinette thought to herself while walking through the crowded mall. You see, she had some last minute christmas shopping she had to get done. She had just about gotten everything on her list. The only gift she was missing was for Damian. Her sweet Damian, that she had known for years. And she had no idea what to get him. Why is this so hard- 

“Oh my gosh it's perfect!” Marinette screamed before placing her face to the glass.

Marinette quickly dropped down the bags filled with gifts and made her way to the kitchen.

“Hey boys! How did it go… Oh my gosh what happened!” Marinette screamed.

The kitchen was even in a bigger mess than before. Somehow flour and eggs ended up onto the ceiling. The oven was spewing out smoke. Jason was hiding under the table while Damian tried to calm down the fire.

“We can explain!”

“So you're trying to tell me that you guys couldn't even follow the directions given in the book.” Marinette sighed.

“We’re sorry…”

“You even had Alfreds help! I'm disappointed.”


	18. Hot Chocolate

“Here Angel, Have some hot chocolate. You're freezing.”

“M-Thanks Damian.” She said while snuggling closer to him.

“You gave me quite the scare earlier angel.” Damian whispered into her hair.

“M-Sorry.”

Earlier Marinette managed to drag Damian outside in the freezing cold. Which was not a smart idea. Currently in Paris there was a major snow storm according and it was best to stay inside. It was close to freezing but Marinette had other plans.

“Come on Dami! It would be so much fun!” Marinette cheered while bounching on the couch.

“Angel, No. You know you can't handle the cold well and I don't want to see you sick.”

“Please Dami… I'll be extra careful! I’ll bundle up to stay warm!” Marinette begged while giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

Not the puppy eyes! Damian look away! Oh no! Too late…

“Alright fine… But I will be bundling you up ok?”

“Ok!” Marinette cheered.

It took about 20 minutes to get Marinette ready. In total she had about 4 sweaters on and 3 pairs of sweatpants on, and two beanies. Damian practically forced on her jacket! There now she’ll be fine.

“Come on Dami! Let's go!” She yelled before dragging him outside.

Snowflakes quickly gathered into their hair as they ran hand in hand across the park. 

“Dami! Let's make some snow angels!” Marinette screamed while pulling them both down into the fluffy snow.

They both sat in the snow for awhile but something felt off to Damian. He slowly turned around to face his angel collapsed in the snow.

“Angel!” Damian screamed before running to her side.

“Hey hey hey Marinete can you hear me?” Damian asked before pulling into his embrace.

Gosh she was freezing. Why the hell did he let her get to him? Curse those adorable puppy eyes!

“Come on Angel, let's get you warmed up.” He said and she snuggled closer to him.

“I'm sorry..” Marinette said.

“Don't be. This is all my fault. I shouldn't let you out. I know how you get in the cold and I just let it happened. Im supposed to protect you not let you get sick and injured.”

“Dami…”

“Don't Dami me. You should be mad at me!”

“But i'm not! Trust me Dami! This isn't your fault! Its mine, I wanted to go out and I paid for my consequences. Don't worry about it! I'm fine.” She said while pulling his arms into hers.

“Please don’t be sorry I love you.”

“Are you sure angel? You took quite a tumble when you fainted.”

“Im fine, now come here and give me a hug! I'm cold.”

“Whatever my angel wishes.”


	19. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's a lil one I'm sorry

Damian knew close to nothing about love. How does it feel? What do you do when you are in love? But all he knew was that, this was love.

There they both stood under the mistletoe holding onto each other.

“Dami?”

“Yes Angel?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	20. sorry

I’m sorry i have no more inspiration and i’m in a rough spot right now i can’t continue.


End file.
